


Благими намерениями

by passionario



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Future Fic, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Reverse Pines
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов по Гравити Фоллз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useastory/gifts).



это происходит каждое лето. тайны множатся, наклыдываются на руки и ноги, тело и голову слоями марли, которая скрывает их раны. боль давно потеряла смысл. жажда знаний разрастается внутри, пожирает заживо. тайны не закончатся никогда, мироздание бесконечно создаёт новых монстров.  
на свой шестнадцатый день рождения диппер пишет новый журнал. на обложке он золотом рисует символическую чакру манипура - цветок с треугольным сердцем. 

мейбл учит язык цветов. но в гравити фоллз нельзя составить букет, который будет говорить с тобой о чувствах - лишь тот, что споёт тебе о смерти. мейбл, танцующая звезда. для пасифики она выращивает незабудки, ирисы и кувшинки.   
однажды вечером она приносит дипперу охапку жёлтых и белых хризантем, улыбается и поёт под гитару, пока он пишет.   
звёзды падают с небес, потому что кому-то хочется загадать желание. дипперу не нужны другие звёзды, и у него нет желаний. но что делать, если ты родился со звездой? 

в лесу тихо. в сотне метров от хижины диппер находит мёртвого соловья, ещё через сотню - лису и кролика. он идёт по ним, точно по дорожке из хлебных крошек, пока не выходит на поляну, утонувшую в жёлтых и белых хризантемах.   
\- я думал, тут будет пылающий куст, - говорит диппер. лепестки щекочут ему колени, пока он идёт сквозь цветы.   
билл молчит.   
деревья вновь смыкаются за диппером, и звуки возвращаются в лес. 

на коже проступают цветы - тонкими красными линиями, точно выцарапанные. диппер трогает одну и невольно морщится; это больно. он раздевается, смотрит на себя в зеркало - цветы покрываю всё его тело, точно татуировка. алая, точно сделанная кровью.  
билл выступает из теней, раскладывается, становясь из двумерного трёхмерным. в этот раз он высокий, смуглый и со светлыми волосами. его строгий костюм кажется неуместным на чердаке.   
есть вещи которые не меняются - один глаз светится золотым, а другой скрыт золотой повязкой (она треугольная и с глазом, и это смешно даже спустя четыре года).   
\- зачем тебе куст, у тебя уже есть целое дерево, - весело говорит билл и снимает цилиндр. 

диппер помнит его разным, но почти всегда билл смуглый. в прошлом году это была маленькая женщина, на её гладко выбритой голове золотыми линиями проступал глаз. два года назад - подросток. тогда у билла был нож, а у диппера остался шрам на боку.   
\- эти цветы ядовиты, - билл расстёгивает верхние пуговицы рубашки и аккуратно подворачивает манжеты.   
в гравити фоллз ядовито всё.   
\- а противоядие?   
диппер чувствует, как линии на коже начинют гореть. он почти ждёт, что они будут светится, но ничего нет. только жар.   
\- улыбнись, мальчик, - билл легко гладит диппера по волосам, отводит в сторну чёлку и касается губами родимого пятна. - оно уже здесь.  
диппер понимает, что плачет. 

мейбл в становится зелёным лотосом со звездой в сердце. билл говорит, это лишь треугольники, а у мейбл, дивной вечно падающей звезды, что никогда не коснётся земли, по одному на душу и на сердце.   
для диппера билл отводит фиолетовый.   
\- эти цветы сводят с ума, если не знаешь, что с ними делать, - билл целует диппера в зажмуренные глаза, в нос и щёки. там, где касаются его губы, жар отступает.   
\- это ведь ты сделал, - бормочет диппер. ему почти больно чувствовать чужие прикосновения, словно цветочные узоры стали нервными окончаниями.

когда билл опускается на колени и гладит диппера по бокам, тот закрывает уши ладонями и кричит. губы билла кажутся ледяными; это сродни тому, как отогревать замёрзшие руки в горячей воде.   
дипперу больно.   
билл целует его в солнечное сплетение.   
его голос, плещущийся точно вода, звучит у диппера в голове.   
посмотри на меня посмотри на меня посмотри посмотри посмотри посмотри  
диппер открывает глаза в тот момент, когда билл смыкает губы вокруг его члена. смех впивается в рёбра острыми иглами, изнутри протыкает лёгкие. 

диппер просыпается в своей постели. рядом на подушках полулежит билл и читает его журнал, обводя пальцами линии всех рисунков.   
\- доброй ночи, мальчик, - билл наклоняется и снова целует его в лоб.   
диппер ненавидит то, что на самом деле автором его журнала является билл.


	2. Chapter 2

Это плохо, так должно быть. Диппер думает — у него проблемы. Диппер думает — за что мне это. Диппер зажимает себе рот ладонью, но всё равно слышит свой крик. Он не знает — ему страшно или слишком хорошо.   
Билл лежит между его ног, свернувшись, точно кошка. У него шершавый язык, он лижет живот Диппера, а потом берёт в рот член, не отводя взгляда от его лица.  
У Билла один глаз молочно-белый, а второй — цвета тёмного золота. Белый смотрит в мир горний, а золотой — в мир дольний, и Билл говорит — ты наваждение, Диппер Пайнс. Ты — демон, которым я одержим. У всех есть свои демоны. Вселенная ломается и выворачивается наизнанку. В каком они мире? Неважно.   
Диппер думает — когда что-то пошло не так?   
Что пошло не так?   
Он кричит снова, когда Билл кусает его за внутреннюю сторону бедра. Билл перехватывает запястья Диппера — больно, это больнее, чем укус, — и прижимает их к кровати.   
— Ты боишься не меня, — говорит Дипперу Билл. — Ты боишься себя.   
Диппер открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но буквы путаются. Он умеет говорить? Он умеет думать. Диппер пробует снова и снова, пока Билл продолжает его трогать, изнутри и снаружи. Он касается тела и мыслей, его присутствие такое яркое, что Диппер слепнет. Внутри словно взрывается звезда, ослепительно-белая вспышка выжигает сознание, и всё, что есть теперь у Диппера — мягкие волосы под руками, тёплые губы на коже.   
Он поддаётся, плывёт ему на встречу. Быть слепым страшно, и Диппер трогает тоже. Там, где на коже у Билла золотые узоры, руки обжигает холод. Билл лижет кончики его пальцев, и это щекотно, Диппер задыхается и смеётся одновременно.  
Ему было страшно? Ему всё ещё страшно.   
Но он смотрит дальше.  
Билл целует его — Диппер не может вспомнить, целовал ли его кто-то прежде. Билл жадный, он не позволяет ему вспоминать о других. В следующий раз Диппер целует уже сам. Губы у Билла совершенно бесстыжие. Он шепчет:   
— Тебе не нужно заключать для этого сделку. Это обмен.   
Диппер позволяет ему больше. Он чувствует себя цветочным бутоном, он чувствует, как внутри распускаются лепестки. Теперь Билл внутри так глубоко, как только возможно, Диппер задыхается, воздуха не хватает на крик, что заполняет лёгкие. Внезапно он снова видит — он видит себя, понимает Диппер. Он смотрит через глаза Билла на своё лицо. На родимое пятно на лбу, на закушенную губу, на безумные глаза.  
А потом мир рассыпается осколками зеркала.   
...зрение возвращается не сразу. Всё словно в тумане; Диппер различает смуглую спину с золотым треугольником, смотрит на всевидящее око.   
— Ты всё ещё боишься? — спрашивает Билл.   
Диппер открывает рот, хочет ответить — но ему нечего.


	3. Chapter 3

На спине Билла ярко сияли золотые линии. Они размыкались и создавали новые узоры, ползли по коже и оплетали руки. Диппер залипал на это каждый раз. Сейчас он остановился, прижался щекой к его плечу. Кожа у Билла всегда была холодной, это было так хорошо.  
— Сильнее, — прохрипел Билл и недовольно дёрнул плечом. Диппер почувствовал, как Билл прогибается, выгибается ему навстречу, и потянул за цепочку, мешая говорить.  
Заткнуть Билла совсем было невозможно, ему нужно было говорить, постоянно говорить, и это бесило Диппера.  
Он вышел из Билла, перевернул его на спину и вошёл снова. Улыбка Билла бесила тоже, такая довольная. Диппера бесило идти у него на поводу, бесило то, что на самом деле ему тоже было это нужно.  
Диппер хотел сломать его.  
— Продолжай, — Билл положил ладонь ему на шею, обвёл пальцами татуировку. И да воздаться тебе сполна даров по деяниям твоим. Билл зарылся пальцами в волосы, потянул — до боли, словно хотел вырвать.  
Диппер начал двигаться, не сводя взгляда с лица Билла. Это было хуже наркотического опьянения, это было хуже потребности в кислороде, потому что глядя в это лицо Диппер забывал, как дышать. Зачем дышать.


	4. Chapter 4

Больше всего Диппера пугало то, что он терял возможность осязать. Мир выцветал, становился блёклым, и его крик слышал только Билл.   
Билл становился единственным, для кого существование Диппера что-то значило.   
— А ты чувствуешь? — спросил он его. — Когда пожимаешь мою руку — ты чувствуешь это?   
— Нет, — равнодушно ответил Билл. — Может быть, иногда. Когда я помню, каковы люди на ощупь.  
Диппер протянул пальцы, коснулся плюшевого медведя на своей кровати. Сколько он не пытался, даже в игрушечном теле чувств не было. За его злостью стоял страх, что Билл снова обманет, что его ждёт судьба прадяди Форда, что...   
— Успокойся.  
Собственный голос, искажённый чужими интонациями, пугал до дрожи. Диппер посмотрел на свою руку — ему казалось, что она должна хотя бы мерцать, но ничего не происходило.   
— Тебе легко говорить, — Диппер скрестил руки на груди и сел в воздухе рядом с кроватью по-турецки.   
— Наша звезда пленительного счастья сегодня ночует у своей девушки, расслабься хоть немного, — Билл — Биппер, как называла их... союз Мейбл, — подпёр щёку рукой.  
— Пасифика не её девушка, — машинально ответил Диппер.   
— Всё ещё в отрицании, как я погляжу, — Билл засмеялся и перевернулся на живот, согнул ноги в коленях и поболтал ими в воздухе. — Иногда я думаю, что стоит их подтолкнуть. В голове у Звёздочки столько всего интересного...   
Улыбался Билл мерзко. Вдвойне тошно было от того, что это его, Диппера, лицо.   
— Ты не будешь лезть в голову Мейбл, — устало огрызнулся он.   
Диппер никогда не понимал, шутит Билл или говорит серьёзно, но острота реакции прошла где-то на пятую «шутку». Теперь Диппер в основном чувствовал лишь бесконечную усталость. Быть призраком было невыносимо скучно.   
Билл засмеялся (почему он всё время смеётся?), а потом вдруг извернулся и дёрнул шорты Диппера вниз. Тот возмущённо воскликнул и дёрнулся было к плюшевому медведю, просто стукнуть лапой Билла, выразить возмущение хоть как-то, но тот лениво щёлкнул пальцами, и медвежонок отлетел на кровать Мейбл.   
— Не понимаю, чего ты смущаешься, я...   
— Ты всегда смотришь, да, но ты делаешь это незаметно! — Дипперу хотелось закрыть лицо руками, но это было лишено смысла.   
— Думаю, в этом и есть твоя проблема, — промурлыкал Билл. Диппер понятия не имел, что его голосовые связки могут так. Но смогли же воссоздать голос Билла.   
— Прекрати, — тихо попросил он. Интересно, приведения могут краснеть? Диппер чувствовал себя очень красным приведением.   
Билл только засмеялся:  
— Тебе скоро шестнадцать, а ты стесняешься естественных физиологических реакций? Хотя о чём это я, ты ведь сам никогда...  
— Прекрати! — закричал Диппер, зажимая уши руками.   
Он зажмурился, но всё равно видел, как Билл облизал пальцы и обхватил член, пропустил его через кулак. Это было отвратительно, смотреть, как его тело, одержимое демоном, занимается... такими вещами. Но удержать любопытство Диппер всё равно не мог: как это чувствует Билл в его теле? Ведь для Билла все ощущения были иными, он мог сломать Дипперу руку и не ощутить боли — так, как потом её чувствовал Диппер. Биллу  _нравилась_  боль.  
На щеках Билла — на его щеках — появился лёгкий румянец, Диппер невольно подался вперёд, чтобы видеть лучше. Взгляд от лица сползал вниз. Это было так стыдно и отвратительно, но любопытство было тем пороком, через который Билл заключил с ним сделку. Диппер смотрел, как движутся его пальцы по члену; на загорелой коже прошлогодний шрам, пересекавший пальцы белой линией, выделялся особенно ярко.   
— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — Билл облизнул губы, сжал пальцы сильнее. По его телу прошла дрожь, Диппер закусил губу.   
— Мне не нравится, — слабо возразил он. Ему не нравилось. Ему было  _интересно_. Это совершенно разные вещи.   
Билл ответил ещё одним коротким смешком. Его пальцы задвигались быстрее, Дипперу хотелось потрогать тоже — размазать выступившую смазку, как это делал Билл; он только сцепил свои бесполезные призрачные пальцы перед собой на коленях.   
Не смотреть на лицо. Если не смотреть на лицо — можно подумать, что это происходит не с ним. Можно подумать, это как-то ролик в интернете.  
— Надейся, — выплюнул Билл на выдохе и вдруг выгнулся.  
Диппер моргнул, и свет пропал, а потом из тьмы его накрыло жаркой волной. Осязание вернулось резко — и больно, ему было больно от того, как покрывало прижималось к голой коже, отчего это внезапно стало так больно? Резкий смех Билла доносился словно через подушку.   
— Запомни, мальчик, оргазм — ещё один способ получить своё тело назад. Не самый плохой, надо сказать. Лучше удара по голове или депривации сна.   
Диппер с трудом перевернулся на бок и обхватил себя руками. Его начало трясти; его первый поцелуй был с русалом, а первый оргазм — из-за сумасшедшего демона. Лучше бы это были тентакли.   
— Это можно устроить, — Билл коснулся его плеча маленькой рукой. Треугольник, он ведь был  _треугольником_. Диппер никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так жалко. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> реверсная вселенная

Волосы у Мейбл очень густые и блестящие. Пасифика любит распускать узлы, которые делает Мейбл, разбирать тяжёлые пряди и расчёсывать их.  
— У тебя глупая причёска, — буднично говорит Мейбл. Глаза у неё покрасневшие от дыма свечей, которые сегодня жгли в магическом шатре близнецов.  
— Ты говоришь это каждый день этого лета, — Пасифика откладывает расчёску и принимается плести косу.  
У Мейбл много настроений, они точно колода Таро, что она раскладывает перед собой. У неё старые карты, на рубашке каждой перламутром выписана падающая звезда о пяти лучах. Иногда Пасифике хочется достать их из шкатулки и посмотреть каждую, но за такое Мейбл отрежет ей пальцы.  
— Тебе нравится меня злить, — говорит Мейбл и встаёт со стула.  
Перекинув косу на грудь, она поворачивается к Пасифике спиной, и та послушно расстёгивает сценический костюм Мейбл.  
У Диппера на лбу родимое пятно, а у Мейбл между лопаток — ведьмино клеймо, кровавая звезда, навсегда жутким шрамом выжженная на коже. На ней Мейбл загадала своё желание, то единственное, что по-настоящему ценно для неё в этом мире.  
Вещи, которые Пасифике нельзя трогать: колода Таро, шрам, брошь, которой Мейбл закалывает воротник.  
Под костюмом у Мейбл ничего нет. На боках краснеют следы от врезавшихся в кожу швов, а в тёплом свете ламп Мейбл кажется очень усталой. Пасифика отворачивается взять её сменную одежду, но Мейбл ловит конец шарфа, которым Пасифика сегодня подобрала волосы, и тянет её обратно.  
— Твои волосы кошмарны, — повторяет она, — но таинственным образом этот шарф делает ситуацию не столь плачевной.  
— Его подарила мне ты, — с улыбкой напоминает Пасифика.  
— И ножницы, но ими же ты не воспользовалась, — Мейбл поджимает губы. Сегодня Пасифике досталась карта осуждения.  
— Раньше тебе нравились мои волосы.  
Пасифика думает, можно ли обнять Мейбл, осторожно кладёт руку ей на бедро. Пальцы покалывает, после выступлений в близнецах всегда слишком много энергии.  
— Раньше, — соглашается Мейбл. — До того, как ты сотворила этот ужас.  
Под ужасом она, конечно, имеет в виду дреды.  
Пасифика не умеет гадать на картах таро, но однажды она прочитала, что имя Мейбл — от латинского слова «любимая». Может, если она будет любить Мейбл достаточно сильно, однажды звезда упадёт, и желание сбудется.  
Пасифика загадывает сама себе — пускай сегодня второй картой окажется желание.  
Она целует Мейбл, пытаясь угадать своё будущее. Иногда ей везёт, а иногда Мейбл приходит в ярость. Но сегодня Мейбл устала, и оттого она вся мягкая и отзывчивая. Она позволяет ласкать себя, сама сдвигает ладонь Пасифики со своего бедра ниже. Кончая, Мейбл тянет за дреды так сильно, что голова у Пасифики болит потом весь вечер.


End file.
